


a wink and a smile

by bevcrushers (dothraloki)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothraloki/pseuds/bevcrushers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But here's this dainty woman with an open smile and a quiet sense of confidence about her, sitting next to her, engaging her in conversation and Tasha's not quite sure what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wink and a smile

The first time they meet, it's a cold winter's day inside an even colder lecture hall headed by the perpetually boring Xenobiology professor, J'tar.

Tasha sits in her customary seat of the back of the hall, mournfully remembering her toasty bed back in the academy's halls and desperately trying to recall what had possessed her to trek across the bitterly cold campus just to sit through another plodding, dull, arduous lecture that would inevitably be of no use to her studies whatsoever.

And then Deanna turns up, and Tasha maybe has to rethink the whole thing.

The first thing she notices is the hair - curly and dark that seems to go on for miles down her back - and then her eyes, so dark, she has to be a Betazoid - and then her smile, as she turns to Tasha and whispers -

"I haven't missed much, have I?" The woman doesn't pause to let her answer. "Not that it matters much anyway, J'tar's lectures are little too -” she makes a flailing gesture with her hand - “incomprehensible for me."

Tasha blinks at her and wonders if perhaps the woman's mistaken her for someone else. Tasha's been at the academy for maybe five months now and has hardly made a connection with  _ anyone _  – mostly, she'll be the first to admit, through her own doing. Of course, it hadn't been on purpose, but she supposed her stiff body language and her closed off expression didn't exactly scream 'friendly,' then again, old habits die hard.

She was fine with it – the whole lack-of-friends thing - had welcomed it almost. Making friends had never quite been a priority.

But here's this dainty woman with an open smile and a quiet sense of confidence about her, sitting next to her, engaging her in conversation and Tasha's not quite sure what to do with it.

And then the woman leans forward conspiratorially and pulls something from beneath her sleeve, like a magician revealing a trick. “Chocolate? I can never get through these things without.”

Tasha smirks despite herself, “Don't mind if I do.”

“Thank God. I didn't want to be the only one,” she says, taking a piece for herself and stowing away the rest back up her sleeve. “I'm Deanna by the way.”

“Tasha.”

“Tasha,” Deanna repeats, voice full of reverence, like Tasha's name is the most important thing she's ever heard. Her voice is even quieter when she offers her hand, “Nice to meet you, Tasha.”

Tasha glances at it for a moment before taking it in hers. “You too,” she Tasha, and she thinks she really means it.

 


End file.
